1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to all-purpose bins used for holding and transporting various dry and wet substances. In one particular usage, such bins find application as storage containers for dry or wet foodstuffs.
2. The Prior Art
Bins for granular substances for the containment and transportation of dry and wet foodstuffs, such as cooking ingredients, are generally well known. Typically such bins comprise a top opening base container, and a lid mounted thereover. The lid consists of forward and rearward components, hingedly connected at a mid-section of the top opening such that the forward lid component pivots upward to access the interior cavity of the base container. Both the base and the lid components are comprised of plastics material, conventionally molded. The base container has an upward rim over which the lid components rest, whereby the lid components are freely removable from the top of the bin in order to access the entire opening. A commercially available bin of the aforementioned description is sold by Rubbermaid Commercial Products Inc., 3124 Valley Avenue, Winchester, Virginia 22601, under Part No. 3603.
While the above described bin works well and has been commercially well received, certain shortcomings prevent it from representing an ideal solution to the market's requirements. First, an outward roll in the upper rim of the base container represents wasted space when several bins are stored adjacent to one another. Secondly, the outward turn of the upper rim of the base container makes spillage more likely as ingredients in the bin are scooped upward toward the opening. Additionally, a loose placement of the lids over the top of the base container opening creates a situation where the lids are easily dislocated by jarring or the like, and can fall away from the base container, whereby exposing the contents of the container to the environment.